Shenzi's Lullaby
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Jasiri has finished her first day of lessons regarding her place in the Circle of Life as being the future hyena queen. As she gets ready to fall asleep for the night, Shenzi and Banzai sing their daughter to sleep. This is a "deleted scene" from the first "Long Live the Queen" story.


**Here it is. A "deleted scene" from my first Long Live the Queen story. Where Shenzi and Banzai sing a "reprise" of Zira's lullaby to their daughter Jasiri. This is a strictly fan made reworking of "My Lullaby" from "Lion King 2". I am not looking to gain any money from this purely fan made reprise. The music and song belong to Disney. I only own the fan made lyrics. All characters belong to Disney. I only own my OCs.**

 **Summary: Jasiri has finished her first day of lessons regarding her place in the Circle of Life as being the future hyena queen. As she gets ready to fall asleep for the night, Shenzi and Banzai sing their daughter to sleep.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rating: T for mild adult themes and accuracy of hyenas**

* * *

Shenzi's Lullaby

Jasiri was very tired. She had been walking with her mother learning about her place in the Circle of Life. Her uncle Ed had also returned after finding a mate. It was now sundown. Shenzi was cleaning her tiny princess. Jasiri loved having her mother's rough tongue comb through her fur. It removed all the bugs, mud, and dust. Banzai came in bringing a huge piece of dead hippo. Banzai dropped the fatty hunk of meat in front of Shenzi. He waited patiently for his queen to finish her share. The matriarch ate her half and saved the rest for Banzai. Banzai folded his ears in submission and bowed as she and Jasiri passed. Shenzi laid on her side to give her cub access to her rich milk. Banzai walked over to his mate and nuzzled her. Shenzi licked him.

"I can't believe I managed to bless this clan with their future queen." He said, as he watched Jasiri feed.

"I knew you'd do it Banzai. Your mother told my mother that you'd give me fine princess." Shenzi replied.

"Rafiki was the one who told my mother that I'd become alpha male and make a princess with the next matriarch." Banzai said.

* * *

Shenzi nodded. Their parents had hoed for their union since their birth. However, unlike the royal lion family, the royal hyenas never officially betrothed Shenzi to Banzai. Karama and her friend Malaika both wanted to see if Banzai would be a good match for her. They also wanted Banzai to become an official "warrior" of their clan before they considered betrothal. Banzai became a fierce member of the clan's warriors. Standing strong and confident, he managed to rise through the ranks and became the personal guard to Shenzi. Even though, both mothers never saw their children become mates in life. In their hearts they knew the match was good and a union was assured.

Banzai then began to groom his queen. Shenzi began to make a mooing noise. Banzai Rested against her. He loved how big Shenzi was. A big sow meant she could carry and birth healthy cubs. Being matriarch meant Shenzi was the biggest sow in the clan. Jasiri was soon done feeding. She then yawned and stretched. Banzai chuckled and nuzzled his daughter.

"I guess someone's tired from a big day of royal lessons." Banzai said.

* * *

Jasiri nodded. Shenzi fixed the sleeping area for her princess. She made sure the bedding materials were soft and comfortable. Even though they were still in exile to the Out Lands, at least the ground was more comfortable for sleeping. It beat living in the elephant graveyard by a land slide. Banzai carried Jasiri over, and gently placed her on her side of the sleeping area.

"It's time you go to sleep little one. Tomorrow your royal training continues." Shenzi said.

Shenzi then began to sing to her cub.

 _*Shenzi*_

 _"_ _Sleep my little princess. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're all grown up. You will be a queen._

 _We've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense. When I think of what "King" Scar did. I get a little tense._

 _But I dream a dream so pretty. That I don't feel so depressed. Because it soothes my inner kitty. And it helps me get some rest._

 _The thought of Jasiri's first hunt. The day she gets her first few spots. A future matriarch. Oh my! That's my lullaby._

 _Now the past I've been forgetting. And my foes I did forgive. For I know it is much better. To let it go and let them live. "_

 _*Banzai*_

 _"_ _So you and I got together; and we produced a little girl."_

 _*Shenzi*_

 _"_ _And what better way to start fresh, then to birth a new princess? The melody of her cute growls. The giggles that escape her mouth. Her deep and beautiful blue eyes. That's my lullaby._

 _When I'm gone. My heiress will be crowned. Until then I'll love this lass. So she'll learn to be a ruler. Who knows how to run this clan!"_

* * *

 _*Banzai*_

 _"_ _Sleep my tiny princess. You're my precious little thing. One day when you're all grown up…"_

 _*Shenzi*_

 _"_ _You will be a queen! The nobility that's in her blood. Will help her through the toughest times."_

 _*Banzai*_

 _"_ _Hail to the queen! Testify!"_

* * *

 _*Shenzi*_

 _"_ _I can hear the cheering!"_

 _*Banzai*_

 _"_ _Jasiri! What a girl!"_

 _*Shenzi*_

 _"_ _And that time is nearing. When her own flag will fly. Against the open sky!_

 _*Banzai and Shenzi*_

 _"_ _That's my lullaby!"_

* * *

Banzai and Shenzi laughed as they ended their song. They were happy that their princess' journey to become queen had begun. They knew it would be awhile before Jasiri would assume the throne. However, they wanted to make sure she was prepared for that responsibility one day. The two then went to lay down. As Shenzi laid down, Banzai wrapped his forepaws around her. Shenzi could feel his iron grip around her. He was leaner than her, like all male hyenas. However, he had muscular strength that no other males exhibited. **_Man, he is strong_** _._ Shenzi thought to herself. Banzai then began nuzzling her and licking her.

"Banzai?" Said Shenzi.

"What do you wish my queen?" Banzai asked.

Shenzi smiled at him.

"I'll be back in heat soon. Do you want to try to make another princess or prince?" She then replied, a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Nothing would make me happier Shenzi." Banzai said softly, as he settled down for the night.

They were soon fast asleep.

Fin.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Fun fact, female hyenas are indeed called sows. Male hyenas are called boars. Reviews are love!**


End file.
